Minigame Magick
The Minigame Magick option is where you can play minigames that is based off one of the worlds in the PVMT: The New Beginning game. There are various minigames to play. Whack a Thing How to Unlock * Use Magick Power Key * 7,500 Sun Tokens * 10 Gems * 200 Mouth Thing Souls Rules * Control the hammer with the mouse, click on a Mouth Thing to whack them. * Don't whack Evil Mouth Things, you will lose points. * Golden Mouth Things give good points. * Radioactive Mouth Things give you power boosts. Power Boosts Automatic Attack Automatically whacks Mouth Things with intense speed for 10 seconds; does not hit Evil Mouth Things. Pure Hearted Gives immunity to you from the point deduction of Evil Mouth Things. Instead of deduction, you get 20 points for each whack you do on the Evil Mouth Thing. Power boost works for 20 seconds. Thor's Thunder Your hammer does tripled damage when whacking a Mouth Thing. Power boost lasts 8 seconds. Point Promotion Each time you whack a Mouth Thing, you receive double the amount you'd normally get. Gold Magnet You are guaranteed to encounter Golden Mouth Things in all holes. Lasts for 12 seconds. Whacking God A giant hammer appears and smashes down on all holes; destroying all Mouth Things. Evil Mouth Thing's deduction is negated by this power boost. Reward for Winning * 10,000 Sun Tokens * 10 Gems * Whacking Hammer (x20) Skyshooter How to Unlock * Use Magick Power Key * 12,000 Sun Tokens * 20 Gems * 325 Mouth Thing Souls * Plane Wing (dropped by Mouth Thing Pilot) * Beat Airship Assault boss battle. * Unlock Asparagus. Rundown * Reach the end and defeat the boss battle, Aeromouthatron. * Use the WASD or arrow keys; or use your mouse to move. * The boss battle has 50,000 health. * Superpower peas will automatically fire, 1 individual super pea deals 10 damage. * Shooting down a golden plane will either give you Plant Food or a bunch of gems or coins. Power Boosts (Plant Food) Barrage Blast Reveals 4 gatling gun arms and fires a massive barrage of fire peas, plasma peas, and frozen peas. Mega-Super-Duper-Ultra LAZOR The drone the peashooter is riding will unleash a powerful laser which will obliterate a horde of Mouth Things. Megapowered Peas Peas that are shot will have their damaged quadrupled, and the peas will turn purple. Lasts 20 seconds. Reward for Winning * Saucer * 20,000 Sun Tokens * 15 Gems * Gatling Pea's Costume * Windy Day Power-Up (x3) I, Thing How to Unlock * 20,000 Sun Tokens * 25 Gems * Magick Power Key * Gargmouthing Tooth * Beat Player's Frontyard or Timely Fields boss battles. Rundown * Instead of using plants, you get to use Mouth Things instead! * Mouth Things can be used by using Mouthness, which is gained by eating plants. * Eating a Sunflower gives 200 Mouthness, eating a Twin Sunflower gives 400 Mouthness, eating or eliminating any other plant will give you 100 Mouthness. * The goal is to reach all the doors on easy mode. The goal on hard mode is to reach all the doors and eliminate all plants. Mouth Thing Prices Normal Mouth Thing * 25 Mouthness Cone Mouth Thing * 50 Mouthness Disco Mouth Thing * 150 Mouthness Evil Mouth Thing * 300 Mouthness Female Evil Mouth Thing * 425 Mouthness Gargmouthing * 550 Mouthness Reward for Winning * 30 Gems * 10,000 Sun Tokens * Chomper Paper Mouth RPG How to Unlock * 17,250 Sun Tokens * 20 Gems * Magick Power Key * Win the I, Thing minigame. Rundown * You play as a paper Mouth Thing, in an RPG style; like in Paper Mario. * You must battle your way until you find Laldare. * BOSS has 100,000 health in total. Controls * Use WASD to Jump, Moonwalk, Crouch, and Walk. * Press either Shift or Spacebar to run. * Click X to open attacks and abilities. * Click Z to open your inventory. * Click F to flee/escape battle. Reward for Winning * 25 Random Seed Packets * 10 Rare Puzzle Pieces * 1 Premium Plant * 40,000 Sun Tokens * 50 Gems Thief Thing's Quest How to Unlock * Magick Power Key * 15,000 Sun Tokens * 20 Gems * Unlock Medieval 'kNIGHTs' world. Rules * Your quest is to get to the end with the golden spaghetti! * Watch out for obstacles like squishers, cannons and more. * If you take three damage, you die! * If you see a heart, and you were damaged; it is recommended you get that heart; it gives you another life. Controls * Use the left and right keys to move. * Use down key to crouch. * Use up key to jump. Reward for Winning * 10 Random Seed Packets * 5 Super-Rare Puzzle Pieces * 20,000 Sun Tokens * 20 Gems * 1 Flame Flower Queen Puzzle Piece It's High Noon How to Unlock * Magick Power Key * 6,500 Sun Tokens * 5 Gems Rules * Your goal is to shoot and kill all opponents. * Do not shoot until the text appears saying FIRE! Controls * Click to shoot, but again, do not even try to shoot until the text says FIRE! Reward for Winning * 5,000 Sun Tokens * 5 Gems * Pea Pod Away, Mouth Things! How to Unlock * Magick Power Key * 11,000 Sun Tokens * 15 Gems * Complete Whack a Thing Rules * Use the hammer to hit the mouth things from getting to your house! * Hit the golden mouth thing to make the screen flash, causing every mouth things to disappear. * Some mouth things needs more hits before dying, like traffic cone mouth thing, evil mouth thing and more! Controls * Move the mouse to move the hammer. * Click to whack. Reward for Winning * 15,000 Sun Tokens * 10 Gems * Whacking Hammer (x20)